


you’re so lovely; built with those beautiful eyes

by ampere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampere/pseuds/ampere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn smiles at that, “You can help by laying down and eating less sugar, the doctor said so.”</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes, pushes his hair out off his forehead and sticks his tongue out, “whatever, you know I don’t even think that doctor knows what he’s talking about.”</p><p>“He’s the same doctor I’ve been going for the past five pregnancies,” Zayn furrows his eyebrows, “and they all came out healthy so…”</p><p>“Fine,” Louis pulls Zayn closer, “how about some of <i>your</i> sugar,” he laughs and purses his lips, standing a bit on his toes for a better reach.</p><p>Zayn grins and leans down a bit, gives him a quick kiss before he swats him away, smile too big and too satisfied with Louis’ pout, “get out of here, the kids are gonna be here soon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re so lovely; built with those beautiful eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm cheating because this is from a year ago and im like two days late but erm happy valentine's day and really what better valentine than mpreg zouis and kids (they're my weakness i hope they're yours too)
> 
> title from the scene aesthetic's humans

Louis grunts, turns on his back and kicks at Zayn’s shins.

“Your kid is kicking again,” he mumbles sleepily, throws an arm over his eyes and the other over Zayn’s face.

“ _Our_ kid,” Zayn whines, moves his face away and buries it to the sleep warm pillow.

“You did this to me, he’s your kid,” Louis opens his eyes, sighs.

“It’s inside you, that makes us even,” Zayn keeps his eyes tightly close, starts the mental countdown to the little pitter patter of feet and exclaims for food. Something ridiculous that should never be given for breakfast, like ice cream and candy and that one Halloween morning when Noah had come skidding in demanding eyeballs for breakfast. Which had concluded with Zayn peeling a lot of grapes, mouth set into a grumpy scowl and promising that no _they aren’t grapes they’re eyeballs, really, Louis tell them I’m telling the truth._

The door slams open and Priscilla squeals, skids on her knees and gets up as someone (most likely Jackson) wobbles after her under a blanket.

“Dad!” she yelps, gets into bed and is about to jump onto Zayn’s stomach before he realizes it, opens his eyes and catches her mid-leap, holding her up and away from his barely there belly.

“Careful,” he says, pales and throws a look at Louis, who waves a hand at them and curls over his large swollen belly.

Zayn lets go of a sigh, relieved Louis hadn’t seen his panic.

“There’s a ghost!” Priscilla flails her little fist around, strawberry blonde hair frizzy from sleep, brown eyes scared.

“Well, ghosts don’t get waffles for breakfast,” Zayn says, looks as the little body under the blanket stills and a sorry looking face peeks out.

“’ts just me,” Jackson says warily, “I want waffles.”

“Lou, time for food,” Zayn says, sits up and lets Priscilla wrap her legs around him.

“Not hungry,” Louis mumbles grumpily.

“You gotta eat, babe,” Zayn shuffles to the door.

“Yeah, babe,” Priscilla echoes.

-

Louis wobbles in right before the kids leave for school. Watches as Zayn pulls Priscilla’s hair into a ponytail, hair tie in mouth.

Jonathan rushes by, grabs at some toast and works his shoes on.

“Kiss!” Louis calls and Jonathan runs back, face in a scowl and pecks Louis in the cheek before running past Zayn again.

“Too big to kiss his da goodbye,” Louis snorts, drops one on Zayn’s mouth and folds his arms over his belly.

“Can I get one too?” Priscilla tilts her head back, makes a kissy face.

“Mmhm,” Louis nods, leans down as best he can over his tummy and places a kiss over her ear.

-

Zayn waits in the morning sun, feet in slippers and swallowed in a big jacket, at the corner for the bus.

Davin’s managed to get his hair messed up, nose already smudged with dirt, and Noah has gotten Jackson underneath him, uniform rumpled and staggering at the weight of the other boy.

He would tell them to stop, but by now he knows that doesn’t work, so he gives Priscilla’s hand a good squeeze and all of them a kiss on their heads and watches them speed away in the bus.

Louis is flipping through a baby magazine when he comes back in, bowl of cereal cradled on top of his belly.

“Kids gone?” he asks, fills his mouth with sugary o’s and not the fiber ones Zayn bought for him because it’s better for him and the baby.

He reaches for the bowl, pours the contents into the sink and reaches for the oats cereal instead.

Louis starts to protest, before Zayn gives him a stern look, pours milk over the cereal and gives the bowl back to him.

“Fine,” Louis pouts, brings a spoonful gingerly to his mouth.

Zayn smiles at him, ruffles his hair and picks up some of the toys Davin has left scattered around.

Louis sleeps a lot, curls over his swollen belly and sleeps for hours. Which means Zayn’s got to do most of the chores when the kids are gone. But mostly he locks himself in his study and works on his illustrations (the project of the moment is Harry’ story about a baboon and a giraffe).

His desktop’s got a picture of their kids, toothy grins with missing teeth and dirt rubbed in their faces because they’re _Louis' kids_ and they like to roll around in dirt. Brown eyes looking at him, with tanned skin, all huddled together.

That was before Jonathan thought he was too big to be hanging around his kid brothers, holding Priscilla in his hands.

If Zayn ever saw himself doing anything in his life, it was not giving birth to five kids. But the whole time he has known Louis he has been pregnant _at least_ 80 percent of it.

It wasn’t his fault, Louis had a pout and eyes that could get Zayn naked in seconds flat. They’ve just been skinny scrawny kids when Jonathan happened, and it was just his luck, getting pregnant during his first time. An awkward fumble in the backseat of Louis’ car.

But Jonathan had been given to them with big brown eyes and little tufts of hair, had grabbed on to Louis’ thumb.

And that’s when Zayn had been _gone_ , because honestly, Louis was gone the moment Zayn’s stomach had started to swell, could not keep his hands and mouth to himself. Because _you’re fucking glowing, you’re so beautiful, you’ve got_ my kid _in you._

And then three years later Jackson had happened, on the night Lou’s mom had taken Jonathan camping. He had been born with darker eyes and lighter hair, skin a bit paler and freckles over his nose.

Zayn remembers the splatter of rain against the window as Louis filled him up.

Noah and Davin happen because Louis _couldn’t_ wait, as soon as Zayn had gotten all better and the kids were sleeping he pounced.

Louis had covered his mouth with his hand and said to him  _be quiet, don’t wanna wake up the kids._

Zayn remembers being particularly huge during that pregnancy, tired and cranky and just overall mad at Louis for getting him pregnant again.

But they had been twins and two big pair of eyes looking up at him plus Louis’ little soft look and he hadn’t been able to stay mad and they look _so_ much like Zayn, it made his heart hurt because they were _Louis and his_ and that made them four, four kids and Zayn always wanted a big family.

Priscilla happens because Zayn wants a kid with Louis’ eyes. The day after, Louis walks in carrying in Davin and smiles at him. Informs him it’s going to be a girl because he let Zayn ride him and _everyone_ knows you get girls when that happens.

So really, Zayn isn’t surprised when the doctor tells him he’s pregnant or when he comes back and he’s told it’s a girl.

She had been born with darker eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

He pulls out a draft of a confused looking giraffe and looks at his stomach, hidden under the folds of his shirt, a bit too big.

He places a hand over it and rubs at the barely there swell.

He remembers that night, when Louis had woken him up, had rolled over him, had crushed the air out of him with his giant belly but Zayn had been too sleepy to say anything and Louis would have been too sensitive about his weight and he _wasn’t_ a dick.

He knew what it felt being that big and feeling gross.

Louis had pushed his pants down, opened him up a bit slow and clumsy, mouthing at his neck and murmuring about how Zayn was _so warm so pretty so good._

Zayn had laid down and taken it because he remembers the hormones, the nights he had woken Louis up because he needed to get off and his belly was too big and in the way for him to go at it alone.

He remembers the warm smoothness of Louis huge belly rubbing against his dick and Louis thrusts into him

“A girl, a girl with your eyes and your skin,” he had whispered to his neck when Zayn had tried to put a condom on him, “don’t you want another, another little girl for Priscilla to play with?”

Zayn shook his head, had gasped when Louis had entered him, “A boy, a boy with your eyes, _god_ your eyes and your nose, and your smile.”

It had been breathy and soft, followed with a whine when Louis had put more of his weight on him.

He works at his lower lip and answers an email Harry had sent him about how the baboon _has_ to have a friend grasshopper.

He blinks at the clock, if he was right it has been two months of him being pregnant. He remembers the little plus sign of the test.

It’s not even that he’s worried about Louis’ reaction, because really he’s been pregnant enough times that Louis probably expects it.

It just gets harder when he has to think about the other five kids and the one coming Louis’ way and now another one on top of that.

He’s not so sure Louis’ mind can handle the news because he’s hormonal and pregnant and there’s probably not going to be enough room in the bed and how is sex going to even work now?

He doodles a little grasshopper in a top hat before he quits and goes back to the kitchen, where Louis has gotten up to make lunch.

“Don’t do that,” he says, pushes Louis away from the stove, “you’ll get tired, let me do it.”

“Just because you got me pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t help out,” Louis huffs, places a heavy hand on his stomach.

“I know, love, I just don’t want you to get tired, you know you’ve got to rest and be nice and relaxed. It’s good for you and the baby.”

Louis clicks his tongue, takes Zayn’s hand with his free hand, “yeah but being pregnant is boring and I just wanna help.”

Zayn smiles at that, “You can help by laying down and eating less sugar, the doctor said so.”

Louis rolls his eyes, pushes his hair out off his forehead and sticks his tongue out, “whatever, you know I don’t even think that doctor knows what he’s talking about.”

“He’s the same doctor I’ve been going for the past five pregnancies,” Zayn furrows his eyebrows, “and they all came out healthy so…”

“Fine,” Louis pulls Zayn closer, “how about some of _your_ sugar,” he laughs and purses his lips, standing a bit on his toes for a better reach.

Zayn grins and leans down a bit, gives him a quick kiss before he swats him away, smile too big and too satisfied with Louis’ pout, “get out of here, the kids are gonna be here soon.”

“Sometimes I feel like you don’t love me,” Louis grumbles, stalks out of the room.

Zayn does love him, and pregnancy looks so good on Louis, it’s hard to keep away. Suddenly he knows just what Louis had been going through every time he was pregnant, always touching him and rubbing his stomach and pushing him down the nearest horizontal thing and fucking him until he stopped complaining and just dozed of like Louis wanted him to.

Pregnant Louis is tiny and full and golden and adorable and everything that is good in the world.

Jonathan gets home first, tie undone and arm full of candies from the girls in his year.

“I don’t even like any of them,” he says as soon as Zayn gives him a raised eyebrow.

He runs off and Zayn calls after him, “I never got my kiss!”

There’s a groan and then Jonathan comes back, leans up for a quick peck and storms off again.

“Lunch is almost ready,” Louis calls from the living room and Jonathan grunts in response.

“Da!” Priscilla bursts through the backdoor, hand clutching pink paper.

“In here,” Louis yells back.

Zayn looks at the pot where Louis has started some rice, stirs it and watches with amusement as Davin and Noah wrestle through the door.

“He’s gonna like mine best,” Noah yells.

“He’s not, mines got glitter!” Davin yells back.

Jackson walks up behind them, looks at Zayn and motions him down for a hello kiss.

“It’s Valentine’s day today,” he says and gives Zayn a little chocolate heart in pink foil.

“The card is for da,” he says and waves a purple construction paper heart with his messy scrawl.

Louis comes back with Priscilla in his arms and pink and red cards clutched in his hand.

“Shit, I forgot,” he says with wide eyes.

“Shit!” Noah screams and Davin tackles him to the ground.

“What’s a shit?” Priscilla asks.

Jackson climbs into a chair and starts emptying his pockets, which seem to have and endless supply of Valentine’s candies.

“Don’t say that, that’s a bad word,” Zayn bends down to try to get Davin off Noah.

“What? Shit?” Jackson looks up from where he’s peeling a chocolate heart out of its wrapping.

Jonathan comes down, maneuvers himself over Zayn and scoops up a healthy portion of the rice into his mouth with the spoon.

“Hungry,” he says when they all look at him.

Louis puts all the cards up on the fridge, gives them all a kiss and some candy from the secret candy stash they keep away from the kids.

-

Zayn helps Davin with his math homework, watches as Louis sits on the couch and Jackson climbs over him, little hands working up his jumper and poking at his stomach.

“Is he coming out soon?” he asks, bites down a bit at the rounded curve of it.

“Not today, babe, soon, in a month or two,” Louis says, pats at Jackson’s head.

“Why would anyone trade gum for raisins?” Davis asks Zayn and takes back his attention.

“That’s a good question, maybe you should ask your teacher that,” Zayn smiles at him.

“I like raisins,” Priscilla says from where she’s on her stomach, watching some telly, “they’re like old people grapes!”

Jonathan snorts from where he’s sitting, Noah sitting on his lap, showing him the new game he got for his birthday.

-

Louis lays down and sighs, closes his eyes and rubs at them.

Zayn watches him through the bathroom mirror, brushes his teeth and watches at the golden skin and soft belly and messy hair.

“Hurry,” Louis says, “wanna sleep.”

Zayn spits into the sink and rinses his toothbrush.

He fiddles at the hem of his shirt before he takes a deep breath and peels it off, turns the lights of and walks into their room.

“Louis?” he asks and Louis hums.

“Yeah?” he turns his head to the side, eyes still closed.

“Look at me, yeah?” Zayn swallows.

He watches as Louis flutters his eyes open, eyes heavy and sleepy. Watches as they drag from the top of his head to his toes and then snap back to his belly. The beginning of a small bump under his skin.

He sits up, licks his lips, “oh,” he says.

“Two months,” Zayn says nervously, “happy Valentine’s day, ah hah!”

Louis smiles wide, “I didn’t get you anything, that’s not fair.”

“You gave me five kids and that one in your belly,” Zayn climbs into bed.

“Really?” Louis asks, like he’s just heard what Zayn’s said.

“Yeah, really,” Zayn nods, takes Louis hand and places it to his stomach, “A baby girl with my eyes, you said?”

Louis nods almost frantically, “yeah, your eyes really need to be passed on,” and then, “that makes seven, Zayn that makes seven! That’s an odd number, you better hope you get twins or I’m going to have to get you knocked up again.”

There’s a squeal outside and then a _shhh we’re supposed to be sleeping_ from Jonathan followed by Davin yelling _yeah Noah, shhhh!_

“I think they found the secret stash of candy,” Zayn says.

“Clever like their dad, really,” Louis says.

“Trouble makers, just like you,” Zayn adds.

“Shut up and give me my Valentine’s kiss,” Louis leans forward.

And really Louis’ eyes can get him to do anything, so he leans and kisses him, smiles when Louis places both hands on his stomach and can’t help but wait for the chance of an eighth little Louis or Zayn.


End file.
